


Bridging the Gap

by Pixie (Ayiana)



Category: JAG
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-16
Updated: 2004-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayiana/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for <i>One Big Boat</i>. Harm and Mac take a small step forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridging the Gap

  


_"Don't walk ahead of me, I may not follow. Don't walk behind me, I may not lead. Just walk beside me, and be my friend." ~~ Albert Camus _

Mac raised her hand, hesitated, and then dropped it back to her side. She really didn't have a good reason to be here, and she suspected Harm was either busy or resting anyway. He'd only just gotten back from quals. She started to turn away, intending to abandon the mission she'd nervously begun, when the door opened behind her, and Harm stepped out, nearly knocking her over. He caught her shoulders when she started to stumble backward, but let go as soon as she regained her balance.

"Mac?" he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I just…" she stepped back, but Harm stopped her with a light touch at her elbow. "I heard that Mattie was leaving…"

"How did you know that?"

"She stopped by the office." Mac didn't elaborate.

"Ahh…" Harm raised an eyebrow and tilted his head toward the still open door. "You want to come in for a minute?"

"I don't want to interrupt anything."

"There's nothing to interrupt. Mattie's gone. She took her last box of stuff down about ten minutes ago."

"Oh. I, um.." Mac stumbled to a stop, not quite sure what to say next. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He shrugged, but the smile on his face didn't quite make it all the way to his eyes. "It's what she wanted."

"And you?" she asked quietly. "What about what you wanted?"

"I only ever wanted what was best for her, Mac." He motioned to the doorway again. "So? Are you going to come in?"

"Sure," she stepped inside, and he followed her, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the kitchen area. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No thanks," Mac answered. She wandered across the room, stopped at the coffee table, and picked up a magazine, scanning its cover briefly before flipping it open. She was aware of Harm's puzzled glance while he opened his bottle of water, but ignored it, turning the glossy pages as though deeply interested in the contents.

She started at the sound of his voice close behind her.

"Something on your mind, Mac?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"For starters, most people find it easier to read their magazines right side up." He lifted it neatly from her fingers and flipped it around, righting it before handing it back to her.

She dropped it on the table and moved to sit down in a nearby chair, not quite meeting his eyes. Her trip here had been an impulsive one, born partially of her desire to fulfill her promise to Mattie, but also out of a need to see him. The things she'd said to Mattie earlier had been true, but they'd surprised her as she'd spoken them. Wisps of thought, never before verbalized, had somehow coalesced into a deeper understanding of the man now standing before her, and suddenly she was seeing him in a new light.

"Talk to me, Mac."

His quiet words interrupted her chain of thought, and she looked up at him with a crooked smile.

"You've said that to me a lot lately."

He shrugged slightly. "I guess I keep hoping that eventually you'll take me up on my offer."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you want me to talk to you?"

"Because I care about what happens to you." His expression was earnest. "You've been fighting a lot of demons lately, Mac. I just want you to know that you don't always have to fight them alone."

Mac stood and walked to the window, staring out into rapidly descending darkness without really seeing anything. Harm waited quietly on the couch, content to let her set the pace for this conversation. She finally turned to face him, arms folded protectively across her chest.

"I'm not used to asking for help," she said, her voice so low Harm had to strain to hear it.

"I know," he answered quietly.

"But, I'm thinking…Maybe it'd be okay to ask you?"

Silence descended on the room as the import of Mac's words sank in. Something elemental was changing between them. The relationship they had always shared, as co-workers and as friends, was deepening to something more profound. Neither of them was ready to put their feelings into words yet, but tonight Mac was taking a first tentative step.

Harm stood and walked over to her, holding her gaze with his own.

"Yes," he said when he finally stood in front of her. "You can ask me."

Mac's eyes filled with tears, and Harm brushed them away with his thumb.

"Permission to hug the commander?" Mac asked.

"Permission granted," he answered, and this time his smile made it all the way to his eyes.

He pulled her into his arms, and as she nestled her head against his chest, Mac felt at peace with her world for the first time in months.


End file.
